Mr. Incredible
Bob Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2004 hit animated feature The Incredibles. He is voiced by Craig T. Nelson. Background In the film, Mr. Incredible is a person born with superpowers, and is referred to as a "Super." He was one of the most famous heroes, and was known for his skill at fighting crime. At some point, he met and fell in love with fellow superhero, Elastigirl. However, soon after the two wed, bystanders who had been injured during crimefighting attempts began to sue. The backlash forced supers like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl into retirement. Mr. Incredible took the name of Bob Parr, and began a civilian life with Elastigirl, who took the name Helen Parr. Mr. Incredible is considered one of the most powerful Supers. During his early career, he was known for working alone, something that led him to push away Buddy Pine and Elastigirl, initially. He possesses the powers of enhanced strength and durability, as well as enhanced senses. Role in the film At the time of the film, Mr. Incredible is leading a civilian life as Bob Parr. He and Helen have 3 children: Violet, who is able to project force fields and turn invisible, Dash, who has superspeed, and Jack-Jack, who has various powers. However, Bob is unhappy in his civilian life, because he and his family are forced to hide their powers. This leads him to sneak out with his friend Frozone, and secretly fight crime. When he assaults his boss after being prevented from saving a woman, he is fired from his job at an insurance company. Before he can tell his family, a woman named Mirage offers him a large sum of money to stop a robot. He is able to complete the task successfully, but tears his old suit in the process. However, he recieves a new suit from Edna Mode, who is a famous super suit designer. Bob spends the next few days getting into shape while pretending to still be employed. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Bob is captured by Syndrome, aka Buddy Pine, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by Supers. Bob learns that the robot fights had simply been to discover flaws in the design, as Buddy intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot. Syndrome had killed many other Supers during the testing. Bob is able to escape, though barely. However, he is led to believe that his family has been killed after Syndrome shoots at their plane. Later, on Bob reunites with his wife, though he is caught embracing Mirage, who had freed him earlier. Bob and Helen bicker for a bit, then regroup with the children. Syndrome captures the family to try to stop them from interfering with his plan, but they are able to escape with Mirage's help. Bob and his family return to Metroville, and are able to stip Syndrome's robot after a lengthy fight. The end of the film shows that Bob and his family now fight crime together. Other appearances Disney Parks Disney on Ice Gallery Mr. incredible Poster.jpg|Poster Mr. Incredible Young.png 68 - mr.increadable.jpg|Mr. Incredible's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar Films Main Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes